Ma Boy
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Mengecup bibir Jongup sekilas, dan kembali menatapnya./"Jadi aku tidak boleh tersenyum bersama teman-temanku?"/Drabble BAP JongJae (JongupXYoungjae)


_Mengecup bibir Jongup sekilas, dan kembali menatapnya._

_"Jadi aku tidak boleh tersenyum bersama teman-temanku?"_

**.**

DRABBLE

Ma Boy

Cast : Moon Jongup X Yoo Youngjae

Rating : T

Genre : Fluf

**.**

Youngjae menumpukan dagunya di atas telapak tangan kirinya yang bersandar pada meja. Bosan. Ia bosan. Menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang ada kegiatan club. Ini adalah rutinitas yang namja manis itu selalu lakukan kala Jongup –kekasihnya sedang ada kegiatan club. Menunggu dengan bosan.

"AH, aku bosan~" Youngjae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mengangkat ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kata di sana. Kemudian mengirimnya.

To : Moon Jonguppie

Jongup-ah, kau belum selesai juga?

Ponsel Youngjae bergetar dan menampakkan sebuah pesan dari Jongup.

From : Moon Jonguppie

Sudah. Tunggu aku!

Youngjae mengeratkan ranselnya. Tubuhnya masih setia menempel pada bangku kelasnya dengan jemari yang mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Hyung!"

Sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Youngjae. Namja bersurai hitam itu menatap ambang pintu, kemudian tersenyum. Seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

Moon Jongup terlihat masih mengatur napasnya. Ia pasti berlari untuk sampai ke kelas Youngjae yang berada di lantai dua. Jongup menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Jongup melepas jaket baseball di tubuhnya dan memakaikannya pada Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae merona atas perlakuan manis sang kekasih. Suhu udara malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan Jongup tidak mau kekasihnya itu sampai sakit. Jongup menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Youngjae. Berharap dapat menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan yang ia punya untuk Youngjae.

Mata sipitnya menatap lurus ke depan. Namun bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang khas dari seorang Moon Jongup.

Youngjae mengeratkan genggamannya. Menatap lembut pada Jongup yang kini juga menatapnya. Menggerakkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan Jongup ke depan dan ke belakang sambil tertawa renyah.

Pikirannya melayang, pada kejadian satu tahun lalu. Di mana Jongup menyatakan cinta padanya. Bukan main rasa terkejutnya, karena diam-diam Youngjae juga mengagumi Jongup. Moon Jongup adalah ketua club dance sekolah. Benar-benar berbakat. Padahal umurnya baru enam belas tahun. Jongup itu sangat populer jika dibandingkan dengan Youngjae. Lugu dan juga polos. Wajahnya sangat datar –sehingga sulit untuk membedakan waktu dia marah atau bahagia. Jongup juga baik hati.

Berpikir apa yang disukai Jongup dari sosoknya yang cerewet dan menyebalkan. Dan jangan lupakan sikapnya yang sangat cuek terhadap segala sesuatu yang dianggapnya tidak penting.

"Hyung, hentikan!" ujar Jongup datar. Membuat Youngjae menoleh dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Senyummu. Kau menyeramkan."

Youngjae menghentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari Jongup. Pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Ya! Kau tidak suka senyumku?" melipat kedua tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Jongup. Merajuk.

Jongup menatap datar punggung Youngjae yang berbalut jaket baseball miliknya. Sebenarnya ia agak panik. Tapi tidak jelas terlihat karena ekspresi wajahnya yang memang selalu datar.

Perlahan Jongup mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Youngjae. Memeluk posesif pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Membuat Youngjae sedikit bergidik karena napas Jongup yang menerpa lehernya beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak suka... kalau senyum itu bukan untukku, Hyung."

Youngjae merasa wajahnya menghangat. Dengan Jongup yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan namja manis itu melepaskan dekapan kekasihnya dan berbalik. Menatap wajah sang kekasih yang benar-benar tampan jika dilihat sedekat ini.

Mengecup bibir Jongup sekilas, dan kembali menatapnya.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh tersenyum bersama teman-temanku?"

Jongup sedikit berjingkat untuk meraih bibir Youngjae. Mengecupnya sekilas.

"Hyung harus tetap memikirkanku."

Youngjae tertawa ringan. Mengacak rambut Jongup gemas.

"Ya! Nanti rambutku jadi rusak, Hyung." Protes Jongup.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Youngjae kembali menggamit jemari Jongup. Dan Jongup menatapnya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Jongup benar-benar mencintai Youngjae. Merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa menjadi kekasih namja manis itu. Perlahan Jongup mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Youngjae. Ia berbisik,

"Hyung, bisa tolong hangatkan aku malam ini? Udaranya sangat dingin."

Youngjae membulatkan matanya. Melirik sang kekasih dengan tatapan horror. Jongupnya masih polos, Jongupnya masih polos, gumamnya dalam hati.

Ya. Dia harap begitu. Karena ia baru saja mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**FIN.**

Ke ke ke...

FF ini dibuat atas dasar kegalauan saya tentang couple yang satu ini. Mohon tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca!


End file.
